Definitely Not Friends
by Griffin Stone
Summary: After falling ill in the midst of the windy season, Jack finds some unexpected help in Pitch and a Nightmare.


**A/N: Before you start reading, it's time to give credit where credit is due. For this, I only own the story and Dusky. The characters are DreamWorks, but I am also using the AU (although everything is believable enough that it should be canon) established by MugetsuPipefox's story Miles to Go Before I Sleep. If you haven't read it, it's _really_ good and funny, plus has some established points you might need to fully understand some parts. I requested permission to use MugetsuPipefox's AU, and greatly thank for these permissions. (MugetsuPipefox, if you are reading this, I hope I didn't slaughter the character personality too badly.)**

* * *

Jack crouched on a thick tree branch, breathing hard. The wind whipped harshly around him, and he was glad to have had the sense of mind to lay his staff in a crook of the tree, in reach but not in his hands. Normally, he wasn't one to sit still for long, but he had two things keeping him grounded.

Windy season was the first reason. It came only once a year and didn't last long, but it was easily Jack's least favorite time of year. The wind seemed to lose control of itself, not allowing Jack to fly as smoothly as he always did. The season started at various times with no reason that Jack could ever discern. One day, he was flying easily and smoothly; the next, he was thrown relentlessly against every tree, rock, or building that was nearby.

This year, the windy season had started at the same time as an early spring. The snow was quickly melting, and Jack knew it would soon be time for him to leave.

Currently, Jack was perched on the first solid branch he had been able to grasp during the rough and tumble fly through the forest. He eyed the branches below for a path down, when a tickle attacked his nose.

With next to no warning, a sneeze exploded out of Jack's mouth. The spirit tumbled backward, only his quick reflexes wrapping his legs around the branch keeping him from a quick and painful descent to the ground.

That was the result of the second issue: Jack had a cold. He wondered if the warming weather had anything to do with his sickness. Either way, he had woken the previous day with a stuffy nose, and the symptoms had only increased since. After spending the night in a half-frozen pile of snow, Jack had found himself with a head that felt full of cotton that made it hard to think. His ability to focus was rapidly deserting him as well.

Sighing heavily through his mouth, Jack reached up and grabbed the branch with his arms, then repositioned his legs to wrap around the branch. He clung there like a sniffly sloth for a minute before shuffling back to the top side of the branch.

Once there, he proceeded to rub at his nose with his snotty hoodie sleeve. He was sure to be chewed out later, by either Tooth or the yeti's that washed his clothes on occasion, but he didn't exactly have any tissues.

After a moment of sitting, Jack shook himself and stood. If he wanted to get better anytime soon, he had to get someplace colder than the warming forest. Already, the piles of snow were being reduced to slush. Gathering his resolve, Jack grabbed his staff and let himself be snatched into the air.

There wasn't really any other way to describe Jack's current style of flying besides stumbling. His feet petalled against the air to no real avail. He was soaring one second, and falling the next. His muddled and stuffy thoughts only made his haphazard flight even more precarious, as he couldn't even try to avoid collisions.

After almost impaling himself on the treetops for the dozeneth time, Jack had to admit the risk was too dangerous to keep going.

"Ground…. Get to the ground," Jack muttered.

The wind obligingly dipped him lower, and he stretched out a foot to the tree branches. Then the wind kicked up, throwing Jack straight up. He whooped in a strange combination of enjoyment and terror, then he was falling again. The wind caught him inches from the tree branches, and held him steadily for a moment.

Jack didn't want to have the same thing happen again, so he made what he considered in the moment an excellent idea. He let go of his staff.

The wind immediately stopped. Jack had a second to be pleased with himself, then, suddenly, he was falling.

The trees below were the only reason Jack didn't break anything. As it was, he was scratched and battered as he tumbled his way through the branches, eventually crashing into a pile of slush at the bottom on his back.

Jack laid there in the slush for a bit, unable to decide if the cold soaking into his clothes was worth it. By the time he decided he didn't want soggy clothes for the flight, his clothes were soaked through.

Tentatively, he sat up and looked around. He hadn't gotten far, he knew, but he was deep in the woods now. Literally and figuratively.

He was considering getting up to find someplace else to rest, when a sneeze burst out of his lips. The force of it made him hunch over, drawing his knees to his chest.

He laid back with a splat, staring up at the dappled sunlight. He supposed he would have to move on, but his body was too warm and ached.

Laying in the middle of the forest was a bad idea, Jack knew… but he wasn't wanting to leave his spot of relative cool.

Something rustled. Jack's eyes shot open -he wasn't sure when he had closed them.

It was later in the day now, with the sky turning shades of orange. The forest was rapidly darkening.

Jack sat up with a moan, muscles protesting. He was going to have a bruise, or several, very soon. The sound was accompanied by some more rustling, bringing Jack's head to the side.

A Nightmare was standing in the shadows, obviously watching him.

"Uh… hi." Jack blinked at his hoarse voice. "Heh. Hoarse. Horse."

The Nightmare snorted at his statement. If she could have, Jack halfway suspected she was rolling her eyes at him.

"Right, you're right. Get out of here, I know."

Jack wasn't sure why he was speaking to the Nightmare that could potentially attack him, but he also wasn't sure where his staff was. He spent a moment staring at his bare feet before lifting his head to look at the Nightmare again.

"Have you seen my staff?"

* * *

"You need a name," Jack randomly spouted fifteen minutes later. "I can't just call you Nightmare, 'cause... there are way too other Nightmares out there. What do you think?"

The Nightmare snorted. She glanced behind her, then turned her unblinking gaze back to Jack. The winter spirit nodded enthusiastically, taking her lack of hostility as permission.

"I'm gonna call you Dusky," Jack declared. "Ya know, because I met you at dusk."

The Nightmare, who still hadn't moved, simply watched as Jack finally managed to get to his feet. He wobbled unsteadily, and had to reach out for a tree trunk before he fell back into the slush.

"Okay, but seriously, have you seen my staff? It's about this tall," Jack raised a hand, "Has a hook on the end."

Dusky snorted and moved her head. Jack followed her gaze, and spotted his missing staff laying ten feet away.

"Good job, Dusky!" Jack said.

Jack pushed off of the tree and walked over to the staff, his steps frustratingly unsteady. Still, he managed to stay on his feet long enough to reach the staff. He leaned unsuccessfully down, falling to his knees.

Dusky neighed, bringing Jack's head around. His hand hovered over the staff. Dusky's black sand ears twitched as she stared up. Jack looked up, but only saw the treetops moving in a vigorous wind.

"Don't speak Nightmare," Jack said, lowering his hand.

In the next instant, Jack was snatched up by the wind. He yelped and tried to call for the wind to go _up_. Instead, he was twirled around dizzyingly, then whipped forward. Right into a tree.

Once again, Jack sprawled to the ground. An attempt to raise to his knees resulted only in a groan and falling back down.

While some logical part of his brain told him to get up, the rest protested from even trying again. Vision dimming, Jack turning his head to where the Nightmare stood, then gave in to the darkness.

* * *

"Jack Frost is what?" Pitch said blankly.

Onyx, his favorite of the Nightmares, had come to Pitch with the company of one of the other Nightmares. The second Nightmare was one of many he sent out in search of the fear he relished. It was rare for them to come back with any other sort of news.

The Nightmare gave a neigh, repeating what Pitch thought he had misunderstood.

"Unconscious in the forest, is he?." Pitch waved a hand. "A common occurrence for him, I'm sure."

The Nightmares glanced at each other, then the patrol Nightmare gave a hesitant neigh.

"So what if he is in the spring?" Pitch said in exasperation. "Let him suffer in the heat. One less Guardian to deal with."

Pitch stalked off through his lair, hearing the Nightmares follow. He tried to push the matter of Jack from his mind, but was oddly unsuccessful.

"What do I care?" Pitch muttered. "He is nothing but an annoying spirit. Always barging in where he wasn't wanted. Besides, it's not like he could actually die. Maybe I'll finally get some peace and quiet."

Pitch stopped and drew his hand down his face with a sigh. He wasn't convincing himself. As annoying as Jack could be, it was a change of pace from the silence of his lair. Plus, when he did manage to entice fear from the possibly brave -most likely just having a death wish- spirit, the fear came with an odd sense of pride.

"Show me," Pitch said, knowing the Nightmares were still there.

* * *

Pitch was actually hoping that Jack would be gone when he got there. He still wasn't sure what his thoughts on the situation was, and really didn't want to think too hard about whether or not he cared for the boy's well-being.

But, luck was against him -wasn't it always?- once again.

Pitch, riding on Onyx, was led to the patch of forest where Jack had passed out. He easily spotted him under a tree, unmoving.

Heaving a sigh, Pitch slid from Onyx's back and strode over to where Jack laid. He stood over the spirit for several moments, studying him.

Jack's face was flushed in a way that couldn't be healthy for a winter spirit. While he wasn't in the sun and the air wasn't yet too warm, a thin sheen of sweat shone on his face. Jack's face was clenched, and Pitch could make out a bruise on his forehead and scratches on his hands and bare feet.

Pitch waited silently. A breeze swirled around him, but Jack showed no movements. When it became clear that Jack wasn't going to wake up, he turned back to the Nightmares.

The Nightmares were watching him curiously. Pitch didn't know what he was doing there. Jack was nothing but a thorn in his side. If Jack was injured, shouldn't he be laughing over him?

There was no reward in it, Pitch decided. Sure, if he had been the one to strike Jack down, he would without a doubt be gloating.

Probably.

"Insufferable boy," Pitch muttered.

Pitch spun on his heel and bent down toward Jack. A gust of wind caught him square in the face, almost knocking him off-balance. He straightened and backed away, though this had no effect in stopping the wind.

Pitch raised his hand to his face, squinting in the wind. He couldn't understand nature's apparent anger at him. He backed further away, and the wind stopped tormenting him, instead ruffling Jack's hair softly.

Right. In his distraction, Pitch had forgotten Jack's constant companion. He had forgotten that the wind could be so… defensive.

Jack would be fine, Pitch decided. The wind was there…

Hardly Pitch's most convincing argument. His own initial decision didn't even waver at the thought. The wind couldn't carry the unconscious spirit -even if it could, Pitch knew it was the beginning of the windy season- and it couldn't completely protect him against wild animals sure to be lurking around come nightfall.

Pitch once again stepped forward. The wind rallied against him again, actually knocking him back a step.

"Do you wish for help for the boy, or not?" Pitch demanded.

The wind promptly ceased around Pitch. The treetops rattled, and Pitch waited with uncharacteristic patience for the wind to decide.

Finally, a gentle breeze touched his back. Satisfied, Pitch stepped forward and leaned down to pick up Jack.

That's when Pitch realized that he didn't really know… how to carry another person. In his time as the Nightmare King, there hadn't been any reason. But, he had gotten this far, and Pitch wasn't one to quit.

In the first attempt, Jack slumped out of the hold and to the ground. Pitch stared at his empty arms, then back to the unconscious Jack. Onyx gave a nicker of encouragement that Pitch pretended he didn't need.

He was forced to try different positions. Moments away from having the Nightmare grab him by the hoodie, he finally found one that worked. He had Jack's knees over one arm and had the other arm hooked under his shoulders. Pitch could feel the boy's fever, though it was only a slight warmth compared to a fever for non-winter spirits.

Pitch stood slowly, ensuring he wouldn't drop Jack yet again. Pitch nodded when his hold remained secure. He started to turn to the Nightmares, when Jack twitched.

If anyone had actually been around to see and was brave enough to ask, Pitch would have denied whole-heartedly that he had jumped at the motion. And probably plagued them with nightmares for the rest of their days.

Either way, Pitch stiffened as Jack showed signs of reviving. One arm slid to the side before stopping against Pitch's chest. Jack's face pursed at the resistance, then his eyes slowly opened.

Pitch and Jack stared at each other for a full thirty seconds in silence. The wind had stilled, and the Nightmares didn't dare move.

"You're awake," Pitch finally dead-panned. "Fantastic."

"Don't sound so happy 'bout it," Jack drawled. The words were classic Jack Frost, but Pitch didn't miss the slur of his words or that Jack's usual grin was greatly subdued.

"Believe me, I am anything but," Pitch returned.

Jack's brow creased. "So… why're you here?"

"I would rather have the pleasure of being the one to strike you down myself," Pitch said.

"Oh." Jack stared into space for a moment, before asking, "You're not going to t'day, right?"

"Wouldn't be quite the challenge."

Pitch wasn't sure why he was answering Jack. His resolve to remain silent kept slipping under Jack's foggy-eyed sincerity.

Jack abruptly perked up. "You're helping me as a _friend_ , then."

"We are _not_ friends," Pitch growled, walking forward.

"Aw, come on. Don't deny it," Jack said with a goofy grin.

"I do believe you have lost what little mind you have."

Jack gasped, rocking backward so quickly that Pitch nearly dropped him again. "Did you make a _joke?_ "

Pitch decided to refrain from answering again. Instead, he dropped Jack onto the Nightmare's back.

Jack was, of course, ecstatic once he realized where he had been placed. He gave a gasp and leaned forward to wrap his arms around the Nightmare's neck, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Aw, Dusky, I knew you'd come back!"

Pitch blinked at the name. He looked at the Nightmare, who only flattened her ears. She gave a half-hearted snort, then reached back to steady Jack's knee when he began to slip.

Pitch couldn't believe his eyes. Had one of his Nightmares really succumbed to childish names and -yes, Jack was really doing it- mane stroking?

This was insane.

Pitch glanced around, knowing the Jack's staff couldn't have been far away. He spotted it a few feet away from where he had found Jack, and went over to pick it up.

Pitch ran a hand over the worn wood, while the wind began to swirl gently around him as if agitated. Unlike every other time he had come in contact with the staff, he didn't feel the urge to break it or throw it into the ocean.

He quickly decided to ignore this fact, and handed the staff over to Onyx. He had seen the effect that the windy season had on seasonals, and didn't fancy having to chase after Jack if he got hold of the staff.

"Don't let go," Pitch said, eyeing Jack and the Nightmare he doubted he could ever think of as anything but "Dusky." "Can't have you falling off in the shadows."

Jack grinned at Pitch. "So you do care."

"I care about vengeance that the other spirits would feel entitled to come after me for," Pitch said drily, mounting Onyx. "Remember to hold on."

Jack obligingly tightened his hold. Pitch spared a moment to ensure that he was secure, then both Nightmares leaped forward.

The shadows of the forest wrapped themselves around the Nightmares and their riders. There was a spinning sensation that Pitch was too familiar with to become disoriented, then they were surrounded by snow.

Jack, however, wasn't used to the art of shadow traveling. His hold loosened as he gave a groan and began to slide sideways.

The next thing Pitch knew, he was off Onyx and at Jack's side just in time to catch him when he fell from the Nightmare. He managed to catch the younger spirit in the same manner as he had picked him up, keeping him from hitting the ground.

Pitch felt a flash of satisfaction at the success, then his eyes widened. He was silently glad that Jack was unconscious again; he would have never let Pitch forget it.

Muttering to himself that something had to have possessed him, Pitch set Jack into the snow. Jack promptly gave a hum of apparent contentment that only increased when Dusky started to kick snow over him.

Pitch looked away from the scene, instead gazing around at the snow and ice of the North Pole. He knew that North's workshop was in the nearby mountains, and that the Guardian of -ugh- Wonder would be more than willing to take care of the boy.

Too bad Pitch couldn't exactly waltz up to the workshop. As tempting as it was to just leave, Pitch's efforts would be useless if Jack's illness only grew worse. It was a possibility, despite the snow, depending on what had sickened Jack.

Pitch turned back to Dusky. The Nightmare had buried Jack up to his neck by then, and looked sheepish when she noticed Pitch watching.

"I have a job for you," Pitch said.

* * *

"We are all here?" North glanced around the table. He nudged Sandy, and the smaller Guardian started awake to give him a thumbs up. "Good. Now we start meeting."

"Uh, hold up," Bunny interrupted. "Aren't ya missing one?"

North raised a brow, so Bunny used his paintbrush to point to the chair that Jack normally occupied.

"Jack might not make it this time," Tooth answered for North. "The windy season started up yesterday, and you know how that is for Jack."

"Right," Bunny mumbled. He became intent on painting an egg that he had brought with him, muttering, "Maybe we'll get some actual work done this time."

"Bunny!" Tooth scolded. "Jack works just as hard as the rest of us."

Bunny grunted without reply. He was trying to focus on the egg, and didn't really want to upset Tooth by insulting the younger Guardian.

"Good! Now-"

North was cut off by a yelp from Tooth. Baby Tooth had come zipping out of nowhere right into Tooth's face, and started squeaking frantically.

"What? Start over," Tooth said.

North watched Tooth with a small smile. Sandy, who had begun to drift off yet again, woke up to watch the exchange. Bunny merely twitched an ear at the squeaking, assuming Baby Tooth to have brought some tooth related issue. Probably some kid with cavities.

"A Nightmare!"

At Tooth's shout, Bunny quickly placed the egg on the table and leaped to his paws. He whipped out his boomerangs, but there wasn't any of the dark sand creatures in sight.

"She says there is a Nightmare in the North Pole!" Tooth said, looking at North.

North waved a hand. "One Nightmare? Is nothing. I will have yetis take care of it."

Tooth shook her head, feathers starting to puff out in agitation. "It has Jack!"

* * *

Much to Bunny's dismay, North insisted on taking the sleigh. As he climbed into the death-trap, he could only wish that he could be pointed to where he could tunnel. But, seeing as there wasn't time, he only squished himself into the back seat and did his best to keep his lunch down until the short flight ended.

Bunny was the first one out of the sleigh, and was quickly followed by the others. He flinched at the frigid snow on his paws, but maintained a harsh glare as he unsheathed his boomerangs.

The Nightmare Baby Tooth had spotted was about ten feet away. It jerked at the sudden appearance, ears lowering aggressively.

Bunny's eyes flicked to the unconscious Jack sprawled in the snow, then to the Nightmare. It was holding Jack's staff in its mouth.

"Step away from Frostbite," Bunny said, raising his boomerangs threateningly.

To Bunny's shock, the Nightmare actually took a step back. He assumed that it was because it was alone, and had no shadows in the bright, snowy land to vanish into.

Jack moaned from his spot in the snow, and the Nightmare's ears flicked at the sound. Bunny tensed as it lowered its head, but the Nightmare simply tossed Jack's staff to land a few inches from his hand.

"What's it doing?" Tooth asked slowly.

Bunny could sense the other Guardian's readiness to fight slipping. He almost lowered his boomerangs, but tensed when he noticed that.

"It's only a trap to get our guards down!" Bunny yelled.

Bunny threw both boomerangs in rapid succession. The Nightmare gave a squeal and flinched, but it wouldn't be able to get out of the way fast enough.

It would have been long gone in an instant, if Jack's staff hadn't suddenly popped up.

The boomerangs hit and bounced off the hardened wood. The first rebounded to hit Tooth as she was starting to advance, knocking her into Sandy. Bunny had to duck the second, shock preventing him from simply catching it. He turned his head to see North narrowly dodge the boomerang, the sharp edge digging into the side of North's sleigh.

"What the-" Bunny exclaimed, turning back around.

The Nightmare hadn't moved, surprisingly. The staff was still raised and Jack -hoodie sleeves pulled up to prevent touching the wood- was slowly dragging himself to his feet. It took several minutes, in which none of the Guardians moved. The Nightmare was watching Jack rise, and Bunny couldn't help but notice that it didn't appear as hostile as normal.

Once Jack finally gained his feet, he hooked one arm over the top of his staff to steady himself. His clothes were stiff with ice and his hair was frozen into a sort of squashed bedhead look, not that the winter spirit seemed to be affected by this. He focused his somewhat bleary eyes in the space between Bunny and North.

"No one… hurts Dusky," Jack said in a nasally voice.

The Guardians stared at the wobbly Jack for a moment longer. Bunny had the fleeting thought that if Pitch were to ambush them now, he probably still wouldn't be able to move.

"Sweet Tooth…" Tooth said slowly. "Who's Dusky?"

Jack gasped, his vaguely stern face turning to shock. He spun on his heel -almost falling over- and took a step closer to the Nightmare.

"Jack," North said, drawing a sword.

Apparently oblivious to the danger, Jack wobbled up to the Nightmare and put a hand on her neck. Bunny tensed when the Nightmare turned its head, but the creature merely touched twitched an ear.

"This is Dusky. And she's my _best_ friend," Jack declared.

Bunny blinked slowly. North took a step forward. When the Nightmare gave a slight neigh, Jack glared until North replaced his sword.

"Come here, Jack," North said carefully. "We will get you back to Workshop, and you can rest."

"Promise to not hurt Dusky?" Jack pleaded.

"Yes." North actually started to smile. "No one will hurt Dusky."

Bunny resisted the urge to face-palm. Tooth and Sandy finally untangled themselves to stand. Jack watched them suspiciously, then shrugged when no one took out their weapons.

"Be a good girl, Dusky," Jack said, patting the Nightmare's nose.

The Nightmare snorted. Jack nodded happily and stumbled away. The Nightmare put out its nose to steady Jack, earning another pat. More level now, Jack managed over to North. The Cossack caught Jack's arm in one hand and gently took his staff with the other.

North nodded to the Nightmare. "Thank you."

Bunny was starting to think his fellow Guardians had lost their minds. But, North wasn't going on the offensive, so Bunny restrained himself from attacking.

The Nightmare gave a nod that was barely perceptible. It then turned and galloped away across the snow.

"We're… just letting it go?" Bunny clarified.

"Nightmare helped Jack. Least we can do is let it go this time," North said.

Sandy frowned and a series of images appeared over his head, first of a tiny Jack standing, then one of him on the ground with a Nightmare over him. Jack watched the images with an amazed expression.

"And how do you know Nightmare attacked Jack, hm?" North raised a brow.

"Dusky!" Jack squawked. "And she didn't."

"It's a… a Nightmare," Tooth said, gesturing in frustration.

"I think there is more going on than first appears" North said, lifting a hand to point.

Bunny turned to see what North was pointing toward. If he had had his boomerangs, he would have thrown them yet again.

The Nightmare was meeting up with another Nightmare. Even with the distance, Bunny could see that Pitch was mounted on the second Nightmare.

"Pitch Black? In the North Pole?" Tooth said with a mixture of worry and anger.

"Just watch," North said.

The Nightmares turned and began to gallop away, toward a ridgeline where there were sure to be shadows for them to vanish into.

"We have to catch him!" Bunny said.

Jack's hand whipped out to snatch his fur. Bunny jumped at the tug, and turned to see a frustrated twist in Jack's face.

"No," Jack said. "He helped me."

"Pitch? Pitch Black helped you?" Bunny said slowly.

"Duh," Jack said, bobbing his head.

"...You've lost your mind."

"Hey, Pitch said that!"

Bunny shook his head as he watched Pitch and the Nightmares vanish from sight. "Well, he's gone now, anyways."

North handed Jack's staff over to Tooth and pulled the drooping spirit up straight. Tooth watched Jack's bleary expression with a frown. She pressed a hand to his forehead, and her frown deepened.

"I don't know, Sweet Tooth. You have a fever. Are you sure you didn't imagine it? This is Pitch Black you're talking about."

Jack blinked at Tooth. His eyes slid over to where Pitch had last been. After a moment, he slowly straightened, keeping both hands on North but obviously the effort was his. He tipped his head up firmly. His eyes focused on Tooth and the grin faded to a serious straight line.

"I'm sure," Jack said, still nasally but completely clearly.

Bunny stared at the transformation. Jack saw this and gave him a cheeky wink.

Then, in a blink, he drooped back down and the goofy grin dropped back into place. "He says he's not my friend, but I know better. I'm getting through to him."

North gave a booming shout of laughter that Bunny thought was just asking for an avalanche. He clapped a hand on a beaming Jack's shoulder and started to lead him toward the sleigh.

"I knew you would be one to do it," North chuckled.

Uncertain as to whether or not he wanted to know what North meant, Bunny traded shrugs with Tooth and Sandy before the trio climbed into the sleigh as well. He was too stunned to even protest the ride back to the Workshop.

* * *

 **A/N: Dusky wasn't originally going to get a name, but I thought it would be fun to throw that in. After all, if Pitch can have a favorite Nightmare, why not Jack?**


End file.
